


Please, Caduceus

by AlphaShortie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Collars, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Subdrop, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, brief mentions of the mighty nein, collaring, eodwulf needs a therapist tbh, tender in the horny chat, the pillow trove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShortie/pseuds/AlphaShortie
Summary: Eodwulf has a certain way of coping when his emotions start to get the better of his stony façade: he calls Caduceus.More shameless PWP, but I'm unable to write Caduceus without being a little bit tender so there's some feelings in there too.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Please, Caduceus

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the Cadwulf server, thanks for being such a supportive bunch! I love y'all with my whole heart. As always, feel free to leave critiques in the comments :)

“Please, Caduceus.” 

“I see. I’ll begin preparing. I’ll see you soon, then.” 

The sending spell had rung low and desperate in Caduceus’ ears (brain? He wasn’t quite sure how it worked, really), stirring him from the easy evening he was having with his friends. They had finally made their way back to Zadash after what felt like months away from the charming city, and had situated themselves in the Leaky Tap for memory’s sake. The grungy tavern stank of old ale spilled long ago, the salt of human life seeping deep into the wooden ridges of the walls and tables. It wasn’t loud, but there was a considerable crowd taking up the chilled space and contributing their body heat to the collective growing warmth. It was the kind of peace Caduceus had grown to enjoy. 

But, he had been called to provide a different kind of peace. 

“And where the fuck are you off to?” Beau demanded, eyeing him over the rim of her cup. Caduceus twitched an ear in her direction as he set his own drink- juice, thankfully- back on the table. He stood slowly, gathering his staff from where he had propped it against the wall near their table, and turned to offer Beau’s suspicious glare a gentle grin. 

“To help a friend. I’ll be back later, you don’t have to wait up for me.” Caduceus explained, dipping his head respectfully towards the group as his fingers curled around the gnarled wood of his staff. He made his way out of the inn, his ears flicking backwards to catch the soft coos and giggles from Jester and Veth. For once, they weren’t very far off the mark. He and Eodwulf had involved themselves with each other enough that a few major cities throughout Exandria had a familiar landmark, a dropped pin for them to be able to find each other without having to waste words setting up a rendezvous point. 

The walk was familiar. The bustling streets of Zadash full of rushing bodies provided just enough warmth to ease the chill of early spring, bringing with them the mud of the earth and the smells of growth and the pang of pheromones. Huh. He was going to be going into his season soon, he considered briefly. Maybe he could arrange for a partner this year… Maybe Eodwulf would oblige him that. Caduceus’ brow furrowed at that thought, one hand reaching up to rub at his ear. Did humans have seasons? He didn’t think so, but then again, he wasn’t sure. Did tieflings? Orcs? None of the members of the group had mentioned taking any time off for the spring. Huh. Weird.

Caduceus nodded his head to the guards at the entrance to the Tri-Spires, and made his way unhurried through the district. He was lucky he stood out enough to afford him easy remembrance for the Crownsguard. Standing out wasn’t so much of a blessing in other circumstances, but Caduceus had never had much luck convincing these Empire-types that he was supposed to be there. He had had to wait for Eodwulf to rescue him the first time he had attempted to enter the Tri-Spires on his own, not because he didn’t have the confidence or appearance of wealth that showed he belonged there, but because his cordial nature had made the guard suspicious. Truly, civilization was strange. 

But now, he had no issue. He walked the paths of the Tri-Spires with a curious gaze, regarding the stiffly dressed company. He smiled pleasantly at everyone he passed, using his staff as minimal walking support, enjoying the different kind of tapping sound it made against the stone here. The one thing he appreciated about the Tri-Spires was the ornate floral upkeep. There were flowers and manicured bushes everywhere here, in comparison to the rest of the city. It was nice, breathing in this richly earthen air despite being in the middle of the biggest city he had ever seen. Wasn’t nice enough to live here, by any means- it still had that thick layer of expectation and manners, it was just… nicely perfumed, presented to his nose in such a way that was not completely offensive. 

The Pillow Trove rose before him, its oddly curved facade easy to distinguish amongst the architecture. He had been here once, with the Mighty Nein, to collect some mail, but he hadn’t gone in at that point. No, the wonders of the Pillow Trove were discovered months later, the first time he and Eodwulf had called on each other while in Zadash. Eodwulf had suggested the inn, holding on to pretenses and appearances and insisting on a “nice” place to meet and take care of their needs. Unfortunately, it was hard to deny that the beds in the Pillow Trove were just… better, than anywhere else. The rugs had more cushion, the pillows were more supportive, and the mattresses were actually big enough to accommodate for the sheer length of Caduceus’ body. 

Plus, they could have food brought to them at the Pillow Trove, and that was just great. Being able to have a platter of fruits and cheeses and warm bread no matter the time of night, no matter how exhausted they were, was just… ah, it was just wonderful. Caduceus enjoyed that part the most, honestly. 

The firbolg made his way inside the unique building, taking a deep breath of the hints of lavender in the air. It reminded him of the Lavish Chateau, of the warmth of Ms. Lavorre and her company. But, it also reminded him deeply of Eodwulf and their meetings here. He could already feel himself beginning to stir in response to the light, floral scent, his nostrils flaring and ear twitching for the tell tale signs of his mage. Was that a property of lavender? He didn’t think it was an aphrodisiac, but then again he didn’t really study those kinds of herbal remedies. Caduceus took easy, unhurried steps across the shiny marble floor, taking care to set his staff down a bit more gently in the echo-prone chamber. 

The human at the desk was the same as the previous few times he had visited the trove, her dark hair and soft features familiar to him at this point. He ducked his head in polite greeting as he approached her, greeting her with a warm smile as he touched his staff to the ground and left it standing in place- that was a neat trick he had managed to learn with the help of Essek and some extra generosity of the Wildmother. He reached for his coin purse now that his hands were free, and carefully sorted out two platinum pieces. 

“A Lord’s Suite for the evening, Mr. Clay?” the young woman asked, looking up at Caduceus with a knowing twinkle in her eye. Caduceus appreciated this about her- so many people this side of the Empire were so distant with each other, holding complete formality with strangers and friends alike. It unsettled him, knowing that so many lied through their teeth and presented fake personas to the world around them. Giulia had been like that at first, but the moment she caught Caduceus after he had coupled with Eodwulf, flushed and droopy with exhaustion, unabashedly asking her for towels because they ‘kind of made a mess up there, I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience, here’s ten gold, I don’t know how to navigate this kind of interaction’, they had taken on a much more genial relationship. She knew what he was there for. 

“That would be great, thank you. Can we get some-”

“Towels, of course. I can have them sent up to your room with a platter around midnight? Will that be a sufficient amount of time for you?” Giulia asked, smirking as she turned to collect an ornate key. She turned back around and set it on the top of her rounded desk, tilting her head back to meet Caduceus’ gaze as he pressed his two platinum pieces next to the key. “Will you be putting up sound wards tonight, or shall I avoid selling any more rooms in that hall?” 

“I have a feeling we’ll be fairly quiet tonight.” Caduceus murmured, brow furrowing thoughtfully as he reached for his staff and released the spell that held it upright. He could feel Giulia’s keen gaze on him as he turned towards a gentle ding from the door. Enter Eodwulf, presenting himself as upright and confident as ever, but with a certain tension in the air around him. Caduceus could feel it the moment he stepped in. “Eodwulf.” Caduceus greeted, bowing his head towards the mage. “I got our room all set, we can head right up.” 

“Good.” Eodwulf murmured, coming to stand with a respectful distance between himself and Caduceus, nodding in greeting to the clerk. “Giulia. I hope you are well?” He asked, greeting as cordially as Eodwulf ever was. Giulia smirked at him, giving him a polite nod in return. She didn’t answer him, just turned and disappeared into a back hallway. 

Caduceus smiled warmly at Eodwulf, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he wordlessly moved passed the broad man and started up the stairs. He paused a short way up, ears flicking towards the silence that followed. He turned to look over his shoulder, nodding approvingly at Eodwulf’s still form in front of the desk. Caduceus switched his staff to his other hand, so that Eodwulf would be able to see as well as hear when Caduceus patted his thigh. Eodwulf stirred into tense, controlled action, like a puppy trying so hard to restrain itself from chasing after movement in a forest. He followed Caduceus up the stairs, moving slowly enough to leave a few feet between them buzzing with crackling energy. 

It wasn’t often that Eodwulf gave himself so wholeheartedly to Caduceus’ care like this, surrendering mind, body, and soul to Caduceus’ careful hands. He loved caring for Eodwulf like this, adored seeing him when the tension fully melted from his body, when he was left slack and aching but completely satisfied, when he finally opened himself to vulnerability and shared his heart. He wondered what had gotten Eodwulf to this point. 

Caduceus took his time sliding the key into the door on the third floor, turning it until he heard the satisfying little knock signaling that it had been unlocked. He turned the knob, pressing inwards and holding the door open for Eodwulf to enter as well. He immediately set his staff against the wall and shrugged out of his silky Xhorhasian tunic, laying the delicate fabric over the back of a chair, and gently removed his breastplate. He had switched back to his Xhorhasian wear after the worst of the winter cold had passed, so he was left in his wrapped cotton undertunic and warm, loose pants, the sash at his waist still tied in its careful knot. 

When Caduceus finally turned his attention towards Eodwulf, he found the mage standing silent and unmoving by the closed door. He looked so small, today, his hands folded before him with his shoulders hunched inward and his head just slightly bowed. Hm… Caduceus ran his fingers over his gloved hands and forearms, considering for a moment. No, Eodwulf would need this. Caduceus walked over to his mage, stopping with the toes of their shoes just barely brushing each other. He reached out, setting his gloved hand to Eodwulf’s cheek and brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. 

“Summon the collar.” Caduceus murmured, voice low and gentle but unyielding in his tone. The familiar smell of sulfur and the slightest zing of electricity went sharp in the air for the briefest moment before thick leather was pressed into Caduceus’ free hand. “Good boy, Eodwulf. You’re doing great already.” He leaned down and pressed a lingering, warm kiss to Eodwulf’s forehead. His hand slid lower along Eodwulf’s jaw until he could press his fingers under the man’s chin and urge his gaze upwards. “Can you tell me our safeword?” 

“Dragonfly.” 

“That’s great, thank you, Eodwulf.” Caduceus praised, smiling warmly down at the tense face before him. Eodwulf’s gaze was already clouding, already adopting the beginnings of the glaze that told Caduceus he was dropping. Good… He was at least ready to give himself over. The first few times Eodwulf had asked for this, it had been such a struggle for him to relinquish control- but he had loved it when he did. That he was so willing to let go under Caduceus’ care made the firbolg’s heart surge with a special kind of warmth, tasting of warm peaches and cinnamon and the crackle of lightning. “Are you ready?”

“Please, Caduceus.” it came out in more of a rasping whisper, and Caduceus could feel the faint tremor in Eodwulf’s body when he said it. He was desperate; they’d have to talk about that later, after the adrenaline currently coursing through Eodwulf’s body had faded enough to let him process his emotions. They were still working on that- one day Eodwulf would be able to talk things through without the need of a subdrop. In time, Caduceus promised himself. They were working on it. But now, Eodwulf needed to feel safe. 

“I want you to take your shoes off, and then take a seat on the bed, okay? Face away from me, put your hands on your thighs. I’ll follow you.” Caduceus murmured, letting his hand fall to the side of Eodwulf’s neck and giving him a reassuring, grounding squeeze before removing his touch entirely. Eodwulf moved almost immediately, slipping past him and going directly for the bed. He paused at the foot to crouch down and untie his pristine leather boots, pulling them off and setting them side-by-side just under the bed frame, out of the way. He climbed onto the bed, setting his hands to the mattress for balance as he lifted his knees to the plush surface. Even through his low collared sweater, Caduceus could see the press of his shoulders against the seams, the broad expanse of his back rippling beneath the woven garment. 

He settled exactly as Caduceus described. Caduceus liked to give him some freedom with how he chose to sit, exactly, to accommodate for days when the mage was more sore in certain muscles. Today, Eodwulf had his knees pressed together, legs folded under his body, sitting on his heels with his feet relaxed beneath him. His broad, callused hands were rubbing up and down his thighs to ease some of the adrenaline induced need to fidget. His back was straight, stiff as a board, his gaze fixed firmly in front of him at the headboard. Caduceus ached to massage all of those tense muscles into pliant clay- but Eodwulf had needs Caduceus had to tend to first. 

He curled his fingers around the collar in his palm, lifting it to quickly check that the leather was free of any tears, running his gloved fingers over the surfaces to check for snares or rough patches. It was as pristine as they had left it after their previous session, the rich, dark, oiled leather smooth and strong as ever. Caduceus ran his thumbs along the circle of leather, sliding his hands to the firm gold buckle at the back. He slid the length free from the buckle, opening the thick collar as he made his way to stand behind Eodwulf at the bed. 

“I’m going to collar you, Eodwulf.” Caduceus started, raising his voice just slightly from the gentle murmur he had taken on before. His voice rang firm, but always left Eodwulf with room to oppose. “Lift your chin for me.” Caduceus let go of one side of the collar as he brought his hands around Eodwulf’s front, gently guiding the collar into position around his thick neck. Caduceus watched as the tendons strained for a brief second at the initial contact with the leather, felt the bob of Eodwulf’s throat as he swallowed. Caduceus slid the leather back through the buckle and tightened it slowly until it was snug enough against Eodwulf’s skin not to chafe, leaving him with the weight of the leather settled just above his collarbones. 

“How’s that feel?” Caduceus asked, sliding his hands across Eodwulf’s shoulders. His fingers squeezed lightly as he went, pressing his thumbs into the stiff muscle. When he didn’t get an answer, he slid his hands back up to Eodwulf’s neck, pressing his fingers to the sharp edges of his jawline to seek out his attention. “Eodwulf, answer me.” Caduceus murmured, squeezing just slightly to urge Eodwulf to pay attention to his words. 

“It’s good. It’s not too tight.” His words were short and distracted, but they were clear. Caduceus leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Eodwulf’s head and slid his hands down once more to squeeze at his broad shoulders. 

“That’s good, thank you for answering me honestly.” Caduceus praised. “Here, turn around, bug.” Eodwulf moved slowly, attentive to Caduceus’ words now that the firbolg had garnered his focus, and maintained his sitting position even as he shuffled around. Caduceus smiled warmly, and held out his hand towards Eodwulf. “Remove my glove, use your teeth.” Caduceus instructed, watching closely for a reaction before he made any movement closer to Eodwulf. It was a simple command, something to help ease Eodwulf into the state of malleable that he wanted to be in. Eodwulf parted his lips just slightly before obediently opening his mouth and leaning forward to meet Caduceus’ fingertips. 

His teeth were gentle as they closed over the tip of his forefinger, nibbling slowly backwards until he could close his teeth around only fabric and pull just enough to loosen it. Eodwulf dutifully shifted from finger to finger, tugging on the fabric to ease it slowly off of Caduceus’ long fingers, his brow knitted in determination and focus until the glove finally slid free. Eodwulf held it in his mouth until Caduceus took it from him, setting it on the bed beside them. Caduceus held out his other hand and waited patiently as Eodwulf used his teeth to so gently tug that one free as well, before Caduceus took it and set it with its match on the bed. 

“You’re doing great, bug. You were so gentle, I liked that a lot. I love your mouth, Eodwulf.” Caduceus murmured, lifting his now bare hands to cradle Eodwulf’s face. He tilted Eodwulf’s face up, casting his gaze over the slackening expression, over the tension still pulling at Eodwulf’s mouth. “How about I put your mouth to use? I would love to have your mouth on me, Eodwulf. Go ahead and untie my sash, you can use your hands.” Caduceus watched Eodwulf’s eyes drop from his gaze, staring deliberately at Caduceus’ crotch until Caduceus let go of his face. 

Eodwulf’s hands were much more eager, less finessed than his mouth as his thick fingers pressed into the knot of silk at Caduceus’ hip. Caduceus watched with amusement, ears twitching and mouth curling as Eodwulf huffed through his nose, his thick fingers unintentionally pushing the knot tighter. Caduceus stayed quiet, his hands and arms relaxed at his sides to let Eodwulf work through this puzzle. Eodwulf’s brow furrowed, glancing up at Caduceus before he leaned forward and set his teeth to the fabric here, using his mouth to add more tension to one section, working the other section free with a satisfied hum. Eodwulf guided the sash from Caduceus hips, and held it draped over his upturned hands like an offering. 

Caduceus eyed him for a moment, letting his expression fall back into something cool and neutral. Eodwulf sometimes liked being tied up. The silk would look lovely wrapped around Eodwulf’s hands, keeping them carefully out of the way and letting Eodwulf focus on his other senses. He spent a lot of time focused on touch, focused on his hands and the crystals embedded in his arms. Caduceus blinked down at the desperate expression on Eodwulf’s face, and gave in. 

“Thank you, I’m going to tie your hands together. They will be in front of you, I won’t penalize you if you accidentally break the tie.” Caduceus explained lowly, taking the silk from Eodwulf’s hands and smiling warmly when Eodwulf crossed his wrists and lifted them towards Caduceus’ hands. It was a loose binding, Caduceus was careful not to have the edges biting into Eodwulf’s already scarred skin. Eodwulf had a tendency to shy away from pain in this state, so Caduceus was careful to avoid it. After the silk had been wrapped and tied around Eodwulf’s wrists, Caduceus pressed warm kisses to each of his tense knuckles, Eodwulf’s bound hands cradled gently in his own for a moment before lowering and settling them over Eodwulf’s lap. “That’s great, look at you.” Caduceus sighed reverently, smiling as he pet his hands gently over Eodwulf’s face. “You’re beautiful, bug.” Eodwulf whined at that, brow pinching together as he tilted his head into Caduceus’ touch. His hands flexed in his lap, making an aborted movement before seemingly catching himself and shifting to lean forward, pressing his nose insistently into Caduceus’ crotch. 

Eodwulf’s mouth was hot, wet as he pressed his tongue against the soft material of Caduceus’ pants. Caduceus’ cock had been mildly interested and awake from the moment he had stepped into the Pillow Trove, and Eodwulf had no problem closing his mouth around Caduceus’ shaft and suckling at him through the layer of fabric. Caduceus’ head dropped back, his hands finding their way into Eodwulf’s short hair, fingers curling just slightly. “That’s a good boy, that’s lovely.” He sighed softly, feeling the heat bloom in his cheeks as he looked back down. 

Eodwulf pressed his nose insistently against Caduceus’ crotch, pushing the tip against the full line of Caduceus’ cock as it came to near full attention. Eodwulf’s nose pushed his cock to lay flat against his lower belly, dragging all the way up until he could mouth at the waist of Caduceus’ pants. Caduceus felt Eodwulf’s teeth catching the edge of the fabric, the mage groaning as he failed to pull the offending garment from Caduceus’ lithe body. 

“Ssh, let me get it, just hold on.” Caduceus instructed, slipping his hands from Eodwulf’s shorn hair and trying to get them between Eodwulf’s insistent mouth and the fabric. “Eodwulf.” Caduceus said warningly, his voice short, huffing through his nose as Eodwulf just whined again, low in his throat. Caduceus frowned, reaching out and hooking his finger into the ring at Eodwulf’s throat and tugging to the side. “Ease up.” Caduceus said sternly, bopping Eodwulf on the nose and pointing his finger sternly at the flushed man before him. When Eodwulf leaned back and took a deep breath, Caduceus put his hands to his pants and tugged them down just enough to release his cock. 

Caduceus kept his gaze steady on Eodwulf, nodding slowly when Eodwulf finally sought out permission. Eodwulf shuffled forward on his knees and leaned himself slowly forward, setting his shoulder into Caduceus’ hip for stability as his mouth closed around Caduceus’ shaft once more. “That’s nice...” Caduceus rumbled, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment when Eodwulf’s teeth just barely caught the soft, tender skin near the base. Eodwulf’s mouth was a dream, warm and wet and sloppy in his enthusiasm. Caduceus moaned low, his chest rumbling with the force of it as Eodwulf finally closed his mouth around the tip. “Yes, Eodwulf, that’s great, suck for me, bug.” 

Eodwulf’s cheeks went hollow as he sucked, his tongue doing lovely little circles in and against Caduceus’ slit. Caduceus’ long lashes batted against his cheeks, drawing in a stuttered breath as Eodwulf’s mouth descended on his cock in a long, uninterrupted dive. The moan that sprung from Caduceus’ lips was more of a shout, his brows furrowing as his hands found their way back to Eodwulf’s hair. The sound was repeated through Eodwulf, the vibrations from his throat tingling pleasantly up Caduceus’ shaft and sending little zings up his spine. “Oh good boy, good boy.” Caduceus groaned, taking a deep breath and looking up to the ceiling to calm the flashes through his vision at the pleasure. Eodwulf pulled back, popping off of Caduceus’ cock and letting his tongue loll from his mouth as he caught his breath. 

Caduceus looked back down as Eodwulf tucked his head into the crease of Caduceus’ thigh and groin, all his remaining blood rushing south at the sight. Eodwulf looked wrecked already, just from a few minutes of sucking him off. His face was flushed, sweat had his dark hair plastered to the edges of his face, drool and precum glistened on his lips. He was whining again, desperate, his face lined with… frustration? Hm. 

Caduceus kept one hand tangled in Eodwulf’s hair, but dropped the other to wiggle two fingers beneath the collar, adding controlled, easily released pressure to his throat and guiding Eodwulf’s head backwards. “Keep steady, I’m going to keep my hands here to help you. Open your mouth.” Caduceus watched Eodwulf’s gaze flick up towards him, the crease between his brows easing slightly as he dropped his mouth open. Eodwulf’s tongue poked out over his lower lip, his gaze liquid and shiny as he obediently waited. Caduceus couldn’t help himself, his hand sliding from Eodwulf’s hair and staying flat as his palm caressed over Eodwulf’s cheek. He pushed his thumb against Eodwulf’s tongue, his fingers curling under Eodwulf’s chin as his thumb slid deeper. Caduceus watched as Eodwulf’s eyelids dropped, coming to rest half-closed as Caduceus slid his thumb nearly to the back of Eodwulf’s throat without any kind of resistance or tension. 

“Beautiful, Eodwulf… that’s beautiful. You’re doing so good, sweet pea.” Caduceus rumbled, his voice dropping an octave as Eodwulf closed his mouth around the digit and gave a hard suck. Caduceus slowly pulled his hand back, letting his wet thumb swipe across Eodwulf’s lips when they fell open once more into a pliant “O”. “Can you snap your fingers for me?” Caduceus asked, his hand returning to Eodwulf’s hair. Eodwulf took a moment to respond, but then Caduceus’ ears flicked towards the clear ‘snap’ of Eodwulf’s fingers. “I want you to snap for me if you need me to stop.” Caduceus waited for Eodwulf’s nod of understanding, and then proceeded.

Eodwulf’s mouth stayed open, pliant, his tongue covering his bottom teeth and eyes half-lidded as Caduceus took a half-step forward to set the tip of his cock against Eodwulf’s tongue. Eodwulf swallowed, pulling the collar taught against Caduceus’ fingers for a moment but not causing any discomfort or inhibiting the action. He was relaxing, finally, giving himself over to Caduceus and trusting him to take over his mind. Caduceus pressed forward, the thrust short and slow before he drew back, dragging along Eodwulf’s tongue. He came to rest with only the wide, flatish tip sitting pleasantly on Eodwulf’s tongue. 

“Mmm… this would be a pretty painting.” Caduceus mused aloud, admiring the contrast between his pale, dusky flesh and Eodwulf’s deep, pink tongue, his pale, furry hand tangled in Eodwulf’s dark hair, his fingers pressed between deep leather and tanned flesh. The leather looked so good on Eodwulf, settled heavy and pleasant on his neck, a symbol of his deep trust. Eodwulf groaned, his hands pressing hard to his lap as he shifted his legs. He was trying so very hard to stay still, he deserved to be rewarded. 

And so, Caduceus pressed forward once more. He thrust in deeper this time, keeping his pace slow so that Eodwulf had time to adapt and prepare, reacquaint himself with the length and girth. He pulled back again, watching Eodwulf’s face carefully as he thrust in faster this time, picking up a steady pace when the furrow between Eodwulf’s brows smoothed out completely. Eodwulf’s face went nearly slack, his eyelids finally closing. Caduceus sighed softly at the sight, rubbing the pads of his fingers encouragingly at Eodwulf’s scalp. 

“That’s so good, you’re such a good boy, Eodwulf. You’re so good at listening to me, trusting me, letting me know what you need.” Caduceus purred, taking another half step forward as he curled himself more over Eodwulf’s head. He felt himself hit the back of Eodwulf’s throat, and then felt Eodwulf tense and seize. Caduceus eased himself back just enough for Eodwulf to find himself and readjust, and then Caduceus was thrusting deeper, burying Eodwulf’s nose in the curled pink hair at the base of his cock. “You’re such a good boy, Eodwulf… You take me so well, let me give you what you want. I love when you let yourself go. Do you feel how relaxed you are?” 

Eodwulf’s shoulders had finally lost their hunch, his whole body losing the tight tension that he had carried on his way into the Pillow Trove. His hands were slack, palms up and fingers curled loose and pliant. His shoulders were down, his spine relaxed and slightly curled inward as he kept his face pressed obediently to Caduceus’ crotch. Caduceus petted his hair gently, letting Eodwulf have this moment, before deciding that it was time for a breath. Caduceus tightened his grip in Eodwulf’s hair and at his collar, just enough to keep Eodwulf from trying to follow him as he slid out of his throat. 

Eodwulf gasped in a breath, chest expanding and then contracting on the first heaving inhale, and quickly settled into a few more relaxed but equally as deep breaths. He closed his lips around the tip of Cauceus’ cock and swallowed a few times, clearing his throat once before he dropped his mouth open again to invite Caduceus back in. 

Caduceus went easily, following the flow of Eodwulf’s needs until he was buried in the mage’s mouth once again. Caduceus picked up a heavier, deeper pace, rolling his hips so that he was sliding in and out of Eodwulf’s throat with every thrust, picking up speed until there were tears pricking at Eodwulf’s eyes, dancing just on the edges of his lashes. As soon as Eodwulf let those go, Caduceus was going to bury himself, reward Eodwulf for the release. Caduceus slowed himself down to some more shallow thrusts, giving Eodwulf time to breath and recoat his throat with saliva. Caduceus pet Eodwulf’s head tenderly through this interval, sliding his fingers against his scalp and gently rubbing at his temples. 

“That’s amazing, Eodwulf… you’re amazing. Beautiful, so handsome… you’re so strong, bug. Being able to give yourself what you need, asking for help… you’re so strong, love. So handsome on my cock, giving in to your desire. I’m proud of you.” Caduceus murmured, leaning down to press kisses over Eodwulf’s eyes as the tears finally, finally fall. “That’s it, go ahead... You’re so good, Eodwulf. Thank you for letting yourself cry, that’s so good.” Caduceus continued to murmur these soft praises even as he sank back into Eodwulf’s mouth. 

He picked up the pace, then, knowing that Eodwulf wasn’t going to be far from his release. It certainly wasn’t the ideal way to take care of his emotional state, but Caduceus was willing to meet him halfway. Eodwulf had barriers he needed to break down. They were chipping away at them slowly but surely, and for now Caduceus could accept that the only way to Eodwulf’s vulnerability was through this. It was like… a secret tunnel under the walls he had built to protect himself, and Caduceus was happy to redig it as often as Eodwulf needed him to. They were so close. 

Eodwulf’s tears were flowing down his cheeks at this point, making aborted little groans and gasps as Caduceus’ cock slid over his tongue, coating his mouth in his precum. Caduceus was getting close as well, could feel his testicles tightening, his lower belly tensing and pulsing and his hands trembling in Eodwulf’s hair and against his neck. Caduceus breathed heavily, panting as a drop of sweat slid down his face, burning where it touched his eye. His ears flicked backwards, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to direct his focus away from Eodwulf’s growing moans and gasps, away from the way his mouth so readily and eagerly accepted him. 

Caduceus’ ears shot forward as Eodwulf let out a stifled, choked sob. Caduceus opened his eyes, staring as Eodwulf pressed his wrists firmly downward, hips jerking as he released. “Yes, yes, Eodwulf, that’s exactly what I want, good boy.” Caduceus cooed, his voice deep and rasping as he fought through the growing fog of his own orgasm. Eodwulf was pushing forward now, away from Caduceus’ hands as he tried to suck down more of Caduceus’ cock. Caduceus was happy to give that to him. Caduceus curled his hands more insistently into their points of contact, urging Eodwulf forward. His brows knitted together, his tail whipped behind him, his teeth pressed into his lower lip as Caduceus thrust a few more times before settling with Eodwulf’s nose pressed to his groin once more. Caduceus gasped, letting out a warbling moan as he came down Eodwulf’s throat. 

“Good boy, Eodwulf. Good boy.” Caduceus said breathlessly, curling down to press a kiss to Eodwulf’s hair before standing and very gently pulling himself from Eodwulf’s mouth. Eodwulf closed his mouth instantly, tongue swiping over his puffy, red lips before swallowing. Caduceus swiped his fingers soothingly through Eodwulf’s hair, not stopping the low rumbling purrs vibrating in his chest. Eodwulf tilted his head back, looking up at Caduceus with bright, wet eyes, sniffling quietly as he let out a deep, bone weary sigh. 

“Thank you.” Eodwulf rasped, clearing his throat as his voice broke. 

“Thank you.” Caduceus insisted, tucking himself back into his pants and crouching down to press a warm, closed-mouth kiss to Eodwulf’s lips. “I’m very proud of you, these tears are good. You have something you need to let go of.” Caduceus murmured, slipping his fingers from beneath the collar and settling his palm over the back of Eodwulf’s neck. “You did so good, Eodwulf.” He praised, leaning their foreheads together and closing his eyes. “Is there anything else you need from me right away? Are you sore anywhere?” Eodwulf shook his head. “Food and water will be up shortly, Giulia and I already arranged it.” Caduceus reached down to take Eodwulf’s hands, slowly untying the silk sash from his wrist and setting it aside, keeping their foreheads carefully together. 

“Must you be so eager to inform strangers of our proclivities.” Eodwulf groaned, dropping his forehead to Caduceus’ shoulder. He groaned again, louder, when there was a knock at their door. “Leave it outside!” Eodwulf called, turning and burying his face in Caduceus’ neck, biting at the tender flesh there to express his playful annoyance. Caduceus chuckled, low and rumbly, and rubbed down Eodwulf’s back, pressing his fingers to muscles still tense and easing out some of the knots he found along the way. He let Eodwulf sit comfortably in the silence, enjoying the soft puffs of even breath against his neck, until it was time to urge Eodwulf into the comfort of their bed and confront whatever had settled its cold talons into Eodwulf’s heart.


End file.
